O que as estrelas trazem
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Marvin Adler é um cara simples e tímido que numa noite aparentemente comum encontra a pessoa mais estranha de sua vida, a senhora do tempo Missy. O que ele viverá com ele lhe trará alegrias, mas também muita dor. Caberá a ele julgar o que foi as estrelas lhe trouxeram. Missy x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Marvin Adler era um homem extremamente inteligente, mas o que sobrava em inteligência faltava em habilidades sociais. Não que ele não conseguisse se comunicar, ele só era tímido em conversar conversas triviais que interessavam a todos menos ele. Por isso ele passava seus dias trabalhando, imersos em suas contas, como contador de uma pequena empresa de materiais escolares, a Sanders e CIA.

Às vezes, a solidão o incomodava na noite, mas nada que um bom livro não resolvesse. E por esse motivo ele saía tarde da noite da empresa. Ele não esperava que nada de diferente na sua vida acontecesse, continuava a levando como podia.

Foi numa noite que para ele era extremamente comum que algo chamou sua atenção. Marvin concentrava-se o dobro, lutando contra o sono, mergulhado nas páginas de O Jogo do Anjo, quando um barulho no quintal de sua pequena casa o deixou em alerta. Levantou-se e andou na ponta dos pés. Se preciso fosse usaria com pena, mas eficácia o grosso livro em suas mãos como arma. Abriu as portas do fundo com cuidado e... deparou-se com uma geringonça que parecia uma geladeira.

-Mas que viagem cara!-uma mulher saiu de dentro da geladeira num estado que Marvin julgou bêbada.

-Como a srta. veio para aqui?-ele reuniu coragem para perguntar meio assustado.

-Boa pergunta bonitinho-ela se aproximou dele e Marvin deu uns passos pra trás.

Mesmo assim ela conseguiu tocar o rosto dele.

-Boa pergunta-ela deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso-faria o favor de me dizer onde estou?

Ela piscou os olhos incisivamente na última parte.

-Bristol Inglaterra, no meu quintal-Marvin respondeu com hesitação-agora sai da minha casa porque eu não te conheço.

-Mas que modos são esses vermezinho?-a mulher pareceu voltar a sobriedade-eu pensei que vocês humanos eram mais educados com as visitas. Ah já sei! Eu nem me apresentei, como eu espero que você seja legal comigo se não me conhece?

-Isso foi contraditório-Marvin deixou escapar.

-Bom eu sou contraditória!-a mulher deu um sorrisão sinistro-eu sou Missy e acabei parando aqui por acaso.

-Dentro do meu quintal?-ele estava incrédulo-duvido que alguém invade propriedade privada por acaso.

-Ah mas eu vim parar aqui-ela sorriu de novo-com essa belezinha. Missy se encostou na "geladeira".

-Tá, não importa como entrou aqui, quero saber porque entrou aqui-Marvin falou já irritado.

-Eu já falei que foi por acaso-Missy insistiu e se aproximou de Marvin de novo-agora seja bonzinho e...

O diálogo foi interrompido pelo desmaio de Missy. Quando se deu conta do que aconteceu, Marvin estava certo de duas coisas: se via obrigado a abrigar aquela "estranha" estranha e por isso, estava ferrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvin acomodou a tal Missy do melhor jeito que podia na sua própria cama. Podia não conhecê-la, mas se compadeceu tanto que cedeu o lugar mais confortável. Enquanto olhava pra ver se Missy reagia, ponderava se chamaria a polícia. Ele foi levemente distraído  
pelos traços fortes dela, um queixo altivo, maçãs do rosto altas, olhos pequenos agora fechados, lábios delicados não muito destacados.  
"Nada de se apaixonar por uma estranha Marvin" pensou ele "ela é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, além de uma estranha que pode ser uma psicopata".  
A última parte estava certa, ele só não sabia ainda. Ele então decidiu que esperaria ela estar sóbria para ter uma conversa de verdade com ela.  
Marvin não conseguiu dormir direito àquela noite, tinha medo que Missy acordasse e fizesse alguma besteira. Ele se aconchegou na poltrona e deu umas cochiladas. No dia seguinte inventou que estava cuidando de um parente doente e não poderia ir trabalhar. Ainda bem que seu chefe aceitou a desculpa. Entre goles de café fort, Marvin continuou no seu posto de vigia. Por um impulso ele tocou a testa de Missy. Estava meio quente, ele achou melhor pegar mais um cobertor para ela. Assim que depositou a roupa de cama sobre ela, sua hóspede abriu os olhos de repente. Marvin também arregalou os olhos de susto.

-Bonitinho?-Missy murmurou-você ainda tá aí?

-É -ele respondeu com uma careta apreensiva- a srta. desmaiou ontem, desculpa perguntar, mas você estava bêbada ontem?

-Não, não-ela balançou a cabeça para confirmar-foi só uma regeneração.

-Regeneração?-Marvin ficou mais confuso-como assim?

-Espera, vem cá que eu te mostro-Missy saiu da cama num salto mas logo sentiu as pernas falharem.

-Calma, você ainda tá se recuperando-ele correu para dar apoio a ela.

-É verdade-Missy reclamou-melhor eu esperar mesmo. Ela voltou para a cama se conformando.

-O que é regeneração?-Marvin ainda estava curioso. -Sabe é quando você tá morrendo e seu corpo se transforma num novinho em folha-Missy explicou sorrindo.

-Tá-Marvin a achou maluca por sua fala e seu sorriso de maluco.

-Mas bonitinho-ela falou e ele prestou atenção-por mais que eu ame falar de mim, me fala de você, fala seu nome porque tá na cara que você fica constrangido quando te chamo de bonitinho.

-Meu nome é Marvin Adler-ele suspirou tomando coragem-olha vou ter que ser sincero vou hospedá-la só enquanto se recupera, depois por favor vou ter que pedir que saia da minha casa.

-Mas Marvin eu gostei daqui-Missy fez um beicinho-E acho até que gosto de você.

Marvin achou que ela estava debochando na última parte.

-Fique aqui até se recuperar -ele declarou de novo-não se sinta tão à vontade.

Missy deu um sorriso que fingia inocência. O plano dela era de que Marvin amolecesse e a tratasse sem ser tão rabugento.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvin sabia que se acostumaria com Missy ali, pelo menos até o fim da estadia dela. Ele já estava acostumado a se adaptar com pessoas diferentes, mas não queria dizer que ele gostava disso. Além disso, ele ainda não sabia como classificar o trambolho no quintal que veio acompanhando sua hóspede. Foi aí que Marvin decidiu checar a "geladeira". O treco era de metal, um tom prateado fosco e uma porta como de armário, dividia-se em duas na vertical. Quando abriu, Marvin não contemplou comida, mas sim uma imensidão branca, centralizada pelo que parecia ser uma sala de controle.

-Não pode ser-ele murmurou e fechou e abriu a porta de novo.

Viu a mesma imensidão outra vez.

-Tá legal-Marvin suspirou entrando em pânico.

Tomou coragem e entrou na "geladeira". O lugar não era frio, na verdade tinha uma temperatura agradável. Marvin começou a perambular pelo lugar, incrédulo ao vivenciar aquela impossibilidade. O lugar era infinito, mas também tinha um ar solitário. Até que se deu conta de que podia ficar perdido. Tratou de voltar em linha reta, o mesmo trajeto que fez quando entrou. Para seu alívio, Marvin encontrou a sala de comando. Abriu a porta e saiu, extasiado.

-Eu só posso estar sonhando-disse ele em voz alta-é, é um sonho.

-Ah não é-Missy estava ao seu lado com aquele sorriso sinistro-e não é uma geladeira, o nome correto é TARDIS.

-O que é você?-confrontou ele bem na cara dela.

-Não esperava essa atitude de você-confessou ela meio que gostando de como Marvin reagiu-você tava tão calminho.

-Você não me conhece e eu não te conheço-insistiu ele firmemente-se quer ficar aqui me fala a verdade!

-Tá tudo bem-ela ergueu as mãos rendida-tem o jeito perfeito de fazer isso.

Sem aviso prévio, Missy tomou a mão de Marvin e o guiou pra dentro da TARDIS, dando partida na nave em direção ao espaço sideral.


	4. Chapter 4

Missy ignorou completamente a cara de espanto de Marvin e continuou correndo pelo console sorrindo enquanto pilotava a TARDIS.  
Marvin então num dos seus excessos de coragem estufou o peito e a encarou ignorando o medo.  
-Tá, você já conseguiu me convencer de que é alienígena-declarou ele irritado-isso aqui é uma nave espacial maior por dentro do que por fora, é prova suficiente disso. E aquele papo de regeneração deve ter a ver com a sua biologia alienígena.  
-Olha acertou tudo, mas é tão óbvio pra mim que faz você parecer menos inteligente-foi a única coisa que Missy comentou-já que já descobriu tudo, vamos voltar.  
-Se vamos voltar onde estamos?-Marvin agora estava curioso.

-Meu planeta natal Gallifrey!-ela cantaroiou com os braços erguidos-embora eu não devesse estar aqui porque eu sou uma fugitiva.  
-Fugitiva?-Marvin se assustou-você é uma criminosa?

-Dã!-replicou ela como uma adolescente rebelde-mas não se preocupe eu gostei de você e não vou te fazer mal, prometo.  
Sem falar sua ideia Missy os levou para a orbita do planeta. Marvin contemplava a superfície laranja de Gallifrey encantado.

-É melhor voltarmos-disse ele com seu jeito pé no chão-agradeço por mostrar essa beleza toda, mas não quero que te encontrem. Também quero ir pra casa, por favor.  
-Olha Marvin-suspirou Missy de um jeito comovido-você é o primeiro em muito tempo que se preocupa assim comigo, pode deixar, vamos voltar. Só que ainda vou ter que ficar com você.  
-Mas por que?-Marvin queria se livrar dela-você parece perfeitamente recuperada. -Ah não, olha não me leva mal-ela se apoiou no ombro dele-mas sua vida é um tanto patética e eu, usando o meu raro lado altruísta quero mudar isso literalmente agitando sua vida.  
-Não preciso que agite minha vida-Marvin reclamou.  
-Precisa sim-cantarolou Missy de novo – Ok, tá decidido lá vamos nós de volta à Terra pra agitar.  
Marvin só cobriu os olhos com as mãos em forma de protesto e frustração. Não tinha escolha em tentar tirar Missy de sua vida. Ela era insistente. Mas ele decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para também influenciá-la de um jeito bom.


	5. Chapter 5

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Missy se sentiu mal de novo.

-Não deveria ter levantado da cama-Marvin corrigiu preocupado.

-Ah mas deixar você sozinho com a minha TARDIS?-ela teve força de cruzar os braços.

-Claro a TARDIS-foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu na presença de Missy-parece ser bem especial mesmo.

-Eu ainda não te mostrei a melhor parte-ela se empolgou-ela viaja no tempo!

-Não...-Marvin disse em tom de reclamação e incredulidade-não mente pra mim.

-Ei bonitinho, não se perguntou o que TARDIS significa?-Missy lhe deu uma piscadela.

-É, tem cara de sigla mesmo-Marvin admitiu.

-E é-Missy se empolgou-Tempo e dimensões relativas no Espaço!

-Incrível como você se empolga fácil com as coisas-Marvin balançou a cabeça.

-E você não-ela foi direta e sincera-parece que você é muito amargurado e sozinho e quando se empolga com as coisas guarda tudo pra você. Não! Deixa o mundo saber que você tá empolgado.

-Ha! Como se fosse fácil na prática-ele desdenhou.

-E por que não seria fácil?-ela perguntou meio que cantando numa voz sugestiva.

-Ora, eu mal conheço você -Marvin se ofendeu-não espere que eu te conte os traumas da minha vida.

-Hum, era isso que eu queria ver!-Missy socou o ar-eu sei q tem coragem e ousadia aí dentro, é só puxar o gatilho.

-Metáfora errada-a última frase o deixou com suspeitas. Marvin encerrou o assunto lhe entregando uma tigela de canja de galinha.

-O que é isso?-Missy fez uma careta inspecionando o prato.

-Sopa, tempero, pedacinhos de frango-Marvin explicou-o que usamos para curar resfriados nesse planeta. Missy então se rendeu e provou um pouquinho.

-Até que é bom!-ela elogiou e começou a comer com entusiasmo.

-Hum que bom-Marvin sorriu-agora seja uma boa hóspede e fique quietinha enquanto eu leio meu livro.

-Livros? Eu lia muitos livros na academia-Missy se recordou-e esse é sobre o que?

-Bom já que perguntou-Marvin não pode conter a animação. Como ele desejou ter alguém para conversar sobre esse assunto.

-O Jogo do Anjo conta sobre um escritor que num momento de crise em sua carreira, recebe uma proposta de trabalho estranha de um editor muito misterioso – retomou ele.

-Uuuuhhh mistério...-Missy fez sua voz de fantasma enquanto agitava os dedos.

-Na verdade é bem intrigante mesmo-Marvin concordou-depois que eu terminar posso te emprestar se você quiser.

-É, talvez quem sabe-ela replicou de um jeito que parecia que iria roubar o livro.

Missy decidiu deixar Marvin ler em paz. Ela continuou tomando a sopa enquanto o observava. Sentia uma compaixão e simpatia repentinas e inexplicáveis pelo pobre homem. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca tivera um amigo antes, além é claro do Doutor, aquilo era estranho demais para processar, ela não poderia ter sentimentos assim. O Doutor era fraco, mas ela não... não mesmo, mas ela estava determinada a descobrir o que era aquilo que a dominava como um vírus aos pouquinhos e de forma silenciosa. Ela ia descobrir nem que se fosse a última coisa a fazer.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Minha melhor amiga me ajudou ali no último parágrafo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Marvin se sentia mais familiarizado com a presença de Missy. Ele gostava dela e queria considerá-la uma amiga, mas algo o ainda não fazia confiar totalmente nela. Afinal, ela era uma foragida, no entanto, Marvin a olhava e não sentia perigo iminente, mas uma sensação de segurança e encanto.

"É eu sou um idiota mesmo" pensava ele.

Missy pelo contrário, em vez de descansar, leu ferozmente toda a coleção novinha da série de livros O Cemitério dos Livros Esquecidos, que pertencia a Marvin, durante toda a noite.

-Bom dia Missy-cumprimentou o dono da casa.

Foi aí que ele notou seus livros que nem tinha lido ainda, arrumados ao lado de sua hóspede. -Bom dia flor do dia-ela se espreguiçou-o que tem pra comer?

-Você leu tudo isso numa noite?-Marvin ignorou o que ela disse.

-Ah sim eu li-ela respondeu como se fosse algo fácil de fazer-e olha eu entendi porque você fica tão fissurado nessas histórias.

Marvin a olhou com uma cara de pateta apaixonado. "Ah droga... ela é perfeita mesmo" disse a si mesmo em pensamento.

-Senta aqui e me conta mais-Marvin a convidou com entusiasmo e ela, quase que na mesma empolgação se juntou a ele.

-Sabe no começo achei o Daniel um bobão porque a Clara é mais velha que ele e nada a ver com ele mas é coisa de primeiro amor mesmo-Missy começou a tagarelar sobre as obras-mas ele é tão determinado em ir ao fundo do que quer saber sem se importar com as consequências, sem falar em toda a história da vida do Julián Carax, aí quando vai pro David Martín e como as histórias são conectadas pelos...

-Missy Missy Missy-Marvin tentou contê-la e acabou tocando a mão dela, o que a fez sentir um leve arrepio-não me conta spoilers tá? Eu ainda não terminei O Jogo do Anjo.

-Spoiler?-Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas-isso me lembra a esposa do meu melhor amigo. Não se preocupe, pra não perder a graça pra você não conto nada, prometo.

-Obrigada-agradeceu ele aliviado-ach primeira vez q fala de conhecidos seus. Quem é seu melhor amigo?

-Ah... Theta Sigma-Missy sorriu-esse era um apelido da Academia mas ele gostava de ser chamado de Doctor Who. Era o único tão inteligente como eu, mas tão tolinho a maioria das vezes...

Marvin teve que admitir a si mesmo que sentiu inveja do jeito que Missy falou do seu amigo. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Se declarar logo a Missy? Esperar que ela o correspondesse? Talvez essa segunda opção nunca aconteceria. Por ora ele decidiu aproveitar o pouco que tinha, desfrutar da companhia dela.

-Que foi bo...-ela se interrompeu ao perceber que o apelido dado a Marvin fazia seu coração reagir de forma estranha-Marvin? Está aonde hein?

-Nada Missy-ele sorriu sem graça-nada... eu estou preocupado, tô me atrasando pro trabalho. Olha já que gostou tanto dos meus livros, pode ler minhas outras coleções, ou quem sabe maratonar alguns filmes hein?

-O que me sugere?-perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

-Bom, como você vem do espaço pode ver Star Wars e me dizer o que está certo e errado e o que você achou-respondeu Marvin finalizando com um sorriso sem graça.

Ele comeu apressadamente sob o olhar de sua hóspede. Missy encontrava um sentimento reconfortante em ficá-lo observando. E de novo veio aquela compaixão repentina, só que agora, ao perceber sua agonia e frustração sobre alguma coisa, veio a ela a vontade de abraçá-lo, afagar suas costas, acariciar seus cabelos escuros, mostrar a ele... o que ela sentia, mas o que é que ela sentia afinal? Não queria descobrir, ou será que Missy já sabia o que era tudo aquilo? Quando Marvin se despediu dela, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, o que causou ao pobre homem uma leve tremedeira. Marvin já tinha saído e ela não queria que ele fosse embora.

"Ah mais que raiva daqueles sentimentos tontos!" Ela pensou. Ela só não queria que o coitado ficasse tão solitário. No fim das contas ela decidiu ir assistir o tal do Star Wars.


	7. Chapter 7

Ao se aproximar da porta de entrada da sua casa, Marvin ouviu um murmúrio que não conseguia identificar. Abriu a porta então e ficou surpreso e encantado ao perceber o que Missy estava fazendo.  
A moça cantarolava o tema de Star Wars enquanto os créditos subiam.

-Não acredito que assistiu mesmo-Marvin disse maravilhado-e ainda por cima parece ter gostado.

-Se eu gostei?-Missy se levantou num salto e colocou as mãos na cintura-se eu gostei? Eu amei camarada! Apesar de ter muita coisa errada que não é como é de verdade no espaço, sim eu amei! E você é meu Luke Skywalker oficial!

-Na verdade eu sempre quis ser o Han Solo-admitiu ele.

-Não, não, não-ela chacoalhou as mãos e se aproximou segurando o rosto de Marvin-você é parecido com o Luke e não tem mal nenhum nisso. Você queria ser o Han porque ele é descolado aventureiro e fica com a garota no final?

-É-Marvin revirou os olhos ao perceber que Missy já o conhecia tão bem.

-Mas o Luke vive sua própria aventura-ela continuou animada-vira o grande jedi e o herói... mas eu não sei se gostei do que ele fez com o Darth Vader.

-Trouxe o pai dele pro lado do bem -Marvin explicou-que tem isso?

-Melhor deixar pra lá-Missy cantarolou no seu jeito misterioso.

-Você tá reassistindo tudo pelo visto-ele deduziu-olha se você me esperar podemos assistir juntos, depois do jantar? Ele se arrependeu logo em seguida depois de falar por ter sido tão ousado.

-Eu gostei!-ela sorriu-mas por que não vemos agora? O que tem de tão importante pra fazer que não vai ver Star Wars comigo?

-Hã...-ele coçou a cabeça de nervosismo-contas do trabalho, muitas mesmo. -Eu amo matemática!-ela se levantou de repente de novo-e sou muito boa. Me mostra essas contas que eu te ajudo e aí logo vemos os filmes.

Missy o puxou para a mesa e ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Marvin abriu seu livro de contas, mostrando as mais difíceis que não conseguiu chegar a um resultado no trabalho. Missy deu uma rápida olhadela nas contas, tomou o lápis da mão de Marvin, apagou os erros e refez tudo tão rápido que o contador ficou impressionado.

Ele pegou uma calculadora para conferir os dados e viu que tudo estava certo. -Uau...-suspirou Marvin-você já fez tudo. Ele olhou fixamente para Missy, tão perto dele, fazendo seu coração palpitar.

-Inteligência também faz alguém se apaixonar-Missy sussurrou como se contasse um segredo.

Marvin se levantou para evitar qualquer outra aproximação.

-Vamos ver os filmes então!-anunciou ele para disfarçar.

-Vamos-concordou ela, se surpreendendo com seu próprio desapontamento.

Eles assistiram toda a trilogia em silêncio. Quando Retorno de Jedi começou a rolar seus créditos, Missy levantou sua mão como se estivesse numa sala de aula terráquea.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta-ela olhou para Marvin-se aquele fantasma bonitinho parecido com o Luke é o Darth Vader alguma coisa aconteceu com ele pra virar aquele ciborgue. Você sabe o que é?

-Bom na verdade não muito-Marvin deu de ombros-só o George Lucas, o criador da saga pode responder isso.

-Hum...-aquela resposta deixou Missy inquieta-tá... e quem é seu personagem favorito? Não diga Han Solo.

-Não não é-Marvin riu baixinho-você acertou em me comparar ao Luke, ele é o meu favorito mesmo.

-Eu sabia!-ela bateu palmas-e você sabe se o Luke tem ou já teve alguma namorada? A própria Missy não entendeu porque fez essa pergunta. Algo, talvez aquele sentimento bobo, a impulsionou a fazer isso.

-Por que?-Marvin riu mais alto agora-quer namorar o Luke Skywalker?

-É só curiosidade-ela tentou se justificar.

-Tá, sendo assim eu falo-Marvin cruzou os braços-tem uns livros que a história se passa dentro do universo da saga e alguns deles são sobre a Mara Jade, que se casa com o Luke.

-Você tem esses livros?-perguntou ela de uma vez-eu quero ler!

Marvin sentiu orgulho por fazer de alguém um fã de Star Wars. Ele se levantou e pegou os livros de Star Wars.

-Fique à vontade, mas tome cuidado com eles-Marvin os entregou a ela.

-Obrigada-Missy falou e logo começou a ler.

Marvin decidiu ir jantar e dormir, tendo o cuidado de deixar um pouco de comida para Missy. Ele ficou um pouco mais feliz porque eles gostavam de uma coisa em comum.


	8. Chapter 8

Missy passava as longas horas que Marvin estava trabalhando lendo os livros e assistindo os filmes favorito deles. Aos poucos ela foi entendo seu jeito tímido e quieto, mas quando necessário cheio de coragem e ousadia. No trabalho as contas o faziam esquecer dela por alguns momentos, mas não o suficiente. Estava certo que a amava, sua companhia era a melhor coisa que Marvin tinha e nunca imaginaria conquistar, um amigo que não era seu pai e sua mãe. Mais que isso, mas nada aconteceria se ele não fizesse alguma coisa. Ele não tinha coragem de dizer o que sentia a Missy, por mais que tentasse reunir forças para essa façanha. Decidiu esperar o que o tempo reservaria, o que finalmente viria a acontecer e que ele não podia imaginar. Ao final do dia de trabalho, Marvin foi pegar o metrô e viu que uma moça vendia chocolates. Pensou primeiro em comprar um para Missy e foi o que fez. Ele andou mais um pouco depois de deixar o metrô até chegar em casa.  
-Oi Missy-ele a cumprimentou ao chegar.  
-Como vai Marvin?-sorriu ela simpática-sente-se e descanse.  
-É bem o que eu vou fazer-ele admitiu-hã... eu trouxe algo pra você.  
-Um presente pra mim?-ela se animou-parece que virei sua amiga mesmo!  
-Eu te considero assim-ele conseguiu sorrir-você é a única amiga que eu tenho. -Eu acho que eu sei porque-disse ela um pouco mais séria.  
-Olha come o chocolate que eu trouxe-Marvin ofereceu o doce para despistar o assunto.  
-Não Marvin isso é muito sério-ela disse e deu uma mordida na barra de chocolate-senta por favor.  
Derrotado e rendido Marvin obedeceu.  
-O que você quer dizer?-ele suspirou.  
-Que seus mundos fantásticos que você tanto admira são um refúgio e alternativa para coisas ruins que te aconteceram-disse Missy com impressionante compreensão.  
-Você não está errada-Marvin acabou concordando-eu sempre gostei de matemática e sempre tirei notas boas, mas isso despertou a raiva dos meus colegas de classe, pegavam no meu pé e me colocavam apelidos, mas um dia depois de não aguentar mais eu respondi à altura, foi meu erro fatal. Me bateram e depois disso eu nunca mais falei com ninguém na escola. Os heróis dos filmes e livros sempre venciam nos tempos de dificuldade e eu queria ser exatamente como eles, por isso que ficar imerso nos mundos fantásticos é mais seguro que enfrentar o mundo real.

Fez-se um pequeno momento de silêncio e então Missy não pôde ignorar o sentimento bobo e correu para abraçá-lo.  
Marvin ficou tão surpreso, mas tão agradecido que acabou chorando. Missy afagou seus cabelos, experimentando aquela sensação de dar carinho a alguém. No fim das contas percebeu que não queria largá-lo.  
-Obrigado-ele desfez o abraço e viu um pouco do desapontamento dela.  
-Não há de que-disse ela numa voz doce ansiando por outro abraço.  
Em vez disso ela se contentou em discutir com ele os livros que tinha lido, o que arrancou um sorriso de Marvin, o que recompensou Missy no momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Era uma manhã de sábado mas Marvin acordou cedo da mesma forma. Não conseguia ficar na cama por muito tempo depois que dormia todas as horas necessárias de sono. Mas mesmo assim era o seu dia favorito, suas manhãs eram preenchidas com as reprises que passavam na BBC.  
E era isso o que Marvin fazia naquele sábado enquanto aparentemente Missy dormia profundamente. Ele queria que ela acordasse logo e conversasse animadamente com ele como sempre fazia. Ele sorriu com a ideia mas não o fez. Quando ele se levantou para encher a xícara de café outra vez, se deparou com sua hóspede na cozinha.  
-Está muito tempo aí?-perguntou ele.  
-Ah não não-Missy respondeu-eu estava lendo de novo, parece que gostei mesmo dos seus livros.  
-Quem sabe eu possa comprar...-Marvin ofereceu comovido-pelo menos um deles, o seu favorito, de presente pra você.  
-Não se incomode-demandou ela, achando que disse isso por puro orgulho mas na verdade ficou sem graça com a oferta-na verdade, eu estava pensando uma coisa.  
-Pode falar-Marvin instigou.  
-Eu nunca saí daqui desde que cheguei-ela constatou-e eu não conheço Bristol e eu decidi que hoje é o dia perfeito para darmos uma volta na cidade.  
-Hã... não tem nada de interessante em Bristol-o lado antissocial de Marvin falou mais alto-eu gosto de ficar em casa...  
-Hoje não sr. Adler-Missy foi categórica-como sabe disso se você nunca sai e sair pro trabalho não conta.  
-Ai...-ele suspirou.  
-Vamos vai ser legal-ela insistiu cantarolando-anda! Por favor...  
-Toma seu café primeiro e depos nós conversamos-foi o que Marvin decidiu no momento.  
-Marvin -ela chamou um pouco mais alto-me fala agora.  
-Tá bom nós vamos-ele se cansou da insistência-mas come alguma coisa tá?  
Missy riu em resposta e pôs se a comer animadamente. Marvin sorriu com a cena.

Um tempo depois, eles saíram de casa. Marvin se obrigou a se animar e ficar mais atento às coisas a seu redor. Percebeu que não se arrependeu disso. Por mais urbana que Bristol fosse, tinha suas pequenas peculiaridades e detalhes simples que a fazian bela.  
Ao seu lado Missy parecia radiante também observando a tudo com um grande sorriso. Ao avistar o porto, ela agarrou a mão de Marvin, o assustando a princípio, e correu até o cais.  
-Chama isso de desinteressante?- Ela abriu os braços no meio de todo mundo, ignorando os olhares curiosos e julgadores.  
O mar estava um pouco revolto devido o vento forte. No meio dele havia alguns navios cargueiros que eles conseguiram ver ainda que muito distantes dali.  
-É lindo sim-Marvin concordou.  
Missy observou os barcos que estavam mais perto de onde eles estavam, viu que eram de pescadores.  
-O que acha de peixe fresco pro jantar?-ela perguntou com uma ideia na cabeça.  
-Ah não nem pensar moça-Marvin achou a ideia absurda-eu não sei pescar e muito menos você!  
-Quem disse que eu não sei pescar?-ela pôs as mãos na cintura.  
-Você é uma alienígena de Gallifrey-sussurrou ele-pescar é uma coisa terráquea.  
-Eu não sei pescar do jeito terráqueo-ela deu de ombros-mas do jeito gallifreyano eu sei.  
-E tem peixe em Gallifrey?-Marvin continuou teimando-você pode estar muito bem mentindo.  
-Ah assim você me magoa Marvinzinho!-ela cruzou os braços fingindo estar ofendida-vou te provar agora!  
Ela correu de longe dele e começou a chamar a atenção dos pescadores, chamando eles com assobios e braços frenéticos erguidos.  
-É mais fácil alugar um barco porque eles podem achar que você é doida e não deixar a gente entrar no barco-Marvin revirou os olhos e a levou até um pequeno estabelecimento de aluguel de barcos.  
Ele pagou por um dos menores e mais baratos e em instantes, lá estavam eles em alto mar, com varas de pesca na mão esperando sua presa.  
Missy se levantou de repente e começou a assobiar num ritmo marcado desconhecido pelos ouvidos de Marvin.  
-Ei ei ei não faz isso-sussurrou-ele espanta os peixes, na Terra nós ficamos em silêncio.  
-Tá seu chato-Missy concordou relutante e sentou-se bruscamente, se desequilibrando, o que a fez tropeçar e quase cair, se não fosse por Marvin segurando-a.  
Ele timidamente começou a rir e ela se juntou a ele até rirem alto juntos.  
-Tá agora é sério-Marvin se conteve-temos que fazer silêncio se quisermis pegar alguma coisa.  
Missy concordou em silêncio, pensando o quanto Marvin podia ser divertido quando queria e vê-lo se sentir feliz de verdade a fazia feliz.  
Naquela noite eles prepararam os peixes que pegaram juntos e jantaram, se sentindo mais próximos do que nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois da ida ao porto de Bristol, Marvin passou a apreciar mais a vista a sua volta enquanto caminhava para pegar o metrô que o levava para o trabalho. Observar as pequenas coisas boas que aconteciam nos detalhes do seu dia-a-dia lhe dava uma boa sensação, algo revigorante que o fazia se sentir parte da sociedade. Mas nada como os mundos que seus filmes e livros favoritos lhe proporcionavam, lugares fantásticos onde grandes coisas aconteciam. Ele balançou a cabeça voltando à realidade, antes que começasse a divagar e viajar, sonhando acordado.  
Missy continuou lendo e vendo novamente tudo que seu anfitrião amava, passando a admitir a ela mesma que gostava daquilo tudo também. Ela nunca parou pra prestar atenção nas pequenas belezas da Terra, sempre as tratando com inferioridade e desprezo. Parecia que sua vontade de ajudar Marvin a fez olhar pra tudo de uma nova forma, até para si mesma. Com certeza ela estava diferente, sentia-se diferente e a necessidade de estar perto de Marvin aumentava a cada dia. Ele era gentil amável e acabava sempre concordando com ela, mesmo contrariado.  
Absorta em pensamentos, ela decidiu que queria fazer muito mais por ele. Foi então que lembrou-se da TARDIS esquecida no quintal. Ficou imaginando quais maravilhas o passado na Terra poderia ter trazido.  
Logo mais ao final da tarde, Marvin chegou do trabalho e não a encontrou dentro de casa como sempre. Por um momento ele se preocupou pensando se nunca mais a veria.  
-Marvin!-a voz dela veio do lado de fora e ele se tranquilizou instantaneamente.  
-Oi-disse Marvin estranhando a situação-o que tá fazendo aqui?  
-Eu?-Missy sorriu em tom de brincadeira-eu quero te levar pra uma viagem, como forna de grstidão por tudo que fez por mim, nunca pensei que seria grata por alguma coisa mas tenho certeza que gosto de sentir isso por mais estranho que seja.  
-Calma-Marvin pediu já acostumado com o jeito dela-pra onde quer me levar?  
-Pro auge dos reinos anglo-saxões do século 7!-ela anunciou de braços abertos.  
-Que? Como?-ele cruzou os braços-na sua nave?  
-Esqueceu o que T em TARDIS significa?-replicou ela fingindo ofender-se-não é pra contar o tempo, é pra viajar nele.  
-Ah para com isso-Marvin bufou incrédulo  
-Eu vou te provar seu bonitinho teimoso-ela apertou o queixo dele afetuosamente e segurou a mão dele, o puxando para um corrida até sua TARDIS.  
Marvin ainda ficava deslumbrado com a nave, por mais que já estivesse acostumado com toda aquela tecnologia.  
Missy o empurrou até uma espécie de armário, ele reconheceu trajes de diversas épocas. Deduziu que ele deveria vestir as túnicas de lã, as calças de couro, as botas pesadas, um cinturão e um pesado casaco de peles que lhe lembrava um manto.  
-Vista-se para a ocasião corretamente meu querido-Missy aconselhou e deixou Marvin sozinho.  
Quando eles se reencontraram no console da TARDIS, estavam devidamente vestidos como saxões do século 7. Missy correu animada pelos controles da nave, apertando botões, girando chaves, puxando alavancas. A TARDIS fez um som rouco e abafado, sinal que tinha pousado.  
-E chegamos!-anunciou a piloto-seja bem vindo ao seu lar sr. Adler, há muito tempo atrás.  
Quando Marvin saiu da nave, logo avistou o céu noturno e escuro, a grama e uma floresta, mas à frente, uma fortaleza, que estava iluminada por tochas, cheia de agitação de pessoas conversando.  
-Sabe o que está acontecendo?-perguntou ele-parece ser um grande evento.  
-Ah eu não tenho certeza-rebateu Missy-eu quis tentar a sorte escolhendo aleatoriamente um dia deste século passado nesse reino. Mas a graça está em descobrir as respostas, vamos lá!  
E assim eles caminharam em direção à fortaleza, para descobrir o que era todo aquele alvoroço.


	11. Chapter 11

Chegaram mais perto e logo perceberam que eram nobres que enchiam o castelo, no seu jeito pomposo e metido de andar. Missy, no seu jeito intrometido, sem noção, e até mesmo arrogante, caminhou como os nobres até a entrada do castelo, puxando Marvin com ela ao longo de seus passos.  
Se acontecer alguma coisa-sussurrou ele-eu saio correndo.  
-Não seja covarde desse jeito-repreendeu ela e então chegaram à entrada. Guardas cercavam os portais e nem se importaram com Marvin e Missy. Passar a impressão de que eram nobres estava mesmo dando certo. Os guardas não deviam saber que aparências enganam. Porém o plano não deu tão certo assim até encontrarem um arauto na entrada do salão de festas.  
-Bem vindos ao casamento de Lorde Robert de Gloucester e Lady Rose de Wesse-cumprimentou o arauto- Quais são seus nomes para que possa confirmar na lista de convidados?  
-Ora essa-Missy disse escandalizada-Deixe-me contar-lhe algo meu rapaz, provavelmente nosso nome não estará aí porque nos chamaram de última hora. Deixariam de fora a grande Lady Melissa da Casa Adler das terras de Tardis, para lâ do mar Mediterrâneo.  
-Realmente é lamentável-o arauto se convenceu facilmente-mil perdões milady.  
-Nos anuncie logo e eu o perdoarei-Rebateu ela ainda com raiva e ofensa.  
Aproveitando que o arauto estava apavorada, Missy e Marvin passaram rapidamente por ele.  
Olhando tudo ao seu redor, viam os nobres com suas caras azedas e arrogantes.  
-Hã... estamos dentro-constatou Marvin-e viemos pra cá pra ver um casamento, bom é melhor do que enfrentar um ataque viking.  
-Ai você é muito reclamão-Missy revirou os olhos-a graça está no desconhecido, em explorar o que pode acontecer. Casamentos podem ser mais emocionantes do que simplesmente causar choradeira. Só espere o que pode estar por vir.  
Marvin percebeu que a cerimônia estava para começar, já que todos estavam se enfileirando um atrás dos outros, permanecendo de pé, esperando a noiva chegar.  
O noivo, Robert, estava claramente nervoso e apreensivo. Não estava nem um pouco confortável, talvez por aquele casamento ter sido arranjado. Mas mal sabiam os convidados que ele conseguira desenvolver um amor puro e sincero pela noiva graças às cartas que trocaram durante o noivado.  
Os músicos tocaram uma melodia suave e a noiva, Rose entrou. Os noivos trocaram um sorriso radiante, seus olhos brilhando ao se encontrar. Automaticamente Marvin e Missy se viraram um para o outro e fizeram o mesmo, sem entender direito o porquê.  
Ouviram toda a cerimônia e comemoraram com os outros convidados o fim dela e o início da festa. Mudaram a música para um ritmo mais agitado. Missy não pôde conter o desejo de dançar e nem perguntou a Marvin se ele queria acompanhá-la.  
Ela o puxou para o meio do salão e com uma elegância surpreendente, executava passos perfeitos conforme a música, o que de fato impressionou Missy.  
Enquanto dançavam, ela pensava no discurso do sacerdote. Não tinha citado uma só vez a palavra amor. Tinha sido frio e conciso, mas Missy sabia que a maioria dos humanos se casavam por amor. Era esse sentimento o alicerce do compromisso que um casal firmava. E no fim das contas, pensando em tudo que tinha passado com Marvin, sua gratidão, sua admiração, a gentileza e a dedicação que aquele homem tinha por ela sem exigir nada em troca. Descobriu o que era aquele velho sentimento tolo, amor.  
Finalmente cedendo ao seu coração, ela segurou o rosto dele e o trouxe para perto de si. Marvin não acreditou no que estava acontecendo.  
Os lábios de ambos se encontraram, chamando a atenção de todos no salão. Os dois corações de Missy batiam no mesmo ritmo que o de Marvin.  
-Um viva ao amor!-declarou ela, toda animada.  
-Vocé me ama?-Marvin estava incrédulo apesar do beijo.  
-É a única explicação que encontrei para o que estou sentindo por você-Missy riu extremamente contente.  
-Eu... me apaixonei por você desde que te conheci-ele sussurrou-mas com o tempo eu passei a te amar.  
-Então, vem não tenha medo-ela se aproximou e suas testas se tocaram.  
Marvin devagar se aproximou para beijá-la e todo salão aplaudiu o gesto.  
Por mais que estivesse nas nuvens, Marvin percebeu que estavam chamando atenção demais.  
Ele acomodou o braço de Missy entrelaçado ao dele e reverenciou a todos deixando a festa.


	12. Chapter 12

Missy não entendeu porque Marvin quis sair tão apressadamente da festa.  
-Ei ainda está cedo pra irmos embora-reclamou ela.  
-Eu sei que é legal viajar no tempo e explorar tudo isso mas-Marvin parou por um momento-tinha medo de estávamos afastando a atenção dos noivos e nos punissem por isso.  
-Se nos punissem saiba que eu não deixaria de dar o troco-Missy replicou com um sorriso valente.  
-E você sabe que eu não gosto de dar o troco-Marvin rebateu-além disso eu sinto falta de Bristol, da Bristol da minha casa, da Bristol que você me mostrou, da Bristol que vivemos momentos muito felizes pra mim.  
-Ah...você é tão fofo..-ela cantarolou deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro-e eu também amei cada momento que passei com você.  
-Por isso que por mais que aqui seja bom e...-ele coçou a cabeça nervosamente-o lugar em que descobri que você me ama, tudo que eu mais quero é voltar pra casa com você.  
-Quer mesmo?-Missy estava impressionada com quão pouco ele se contentava-se é assim que quer, é o que vai ter.  
Juntos eles voltaram para a TARDIS e depois de alguns comandos programados, estavam de volta a Bristol, encontrando-a exatamente como deixaram, como se nunca tivessem partido.  
Marvin vasculhou com seu olhar todo o lugar e deu um sorriso tão grande que se tornou gargalhada. Era um alívio estar em casa. E ainda mais feliz era ter Missy ali. Sua euforia o fez beijar sua amada, a surpreendendo.  
-Eu te amo!-ele exclamou entre risadas e lágrimas.  
Missy só riu baixinho em resposta.

Os dias seguintes foram preenchidos com o trabalho de Marvin, leituras novas de Missy e filmes assistidos por eles durante à noite. Geralmente Marvin pegava no sono enquanto Missy continuava assistindo.  
Enquanto voltava para casa, pensava em quanto Missy era especial e nunca conheceria outra pessoa como ela, alguém disposta a ficar com ele, mesmo sendo um nerd antissocial. Foi então que decidiu seu próximo passo.  
Encontrou-a lendo como sempre, e ao vê-lo, Missy pulou em seu pescoço.  
-Também senti sua falta-murmurou ele no abraço.  
-Eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante.  
-Me diga logo antes que eu fique preocupada-ela instigou.  
-Tudo bem-Marvin tomou um longo suspiro-você é muito, mas muito importante pra mim. Como um tesouro que eu pensei que nunca iria encontrar.  
-Ah isso é lindo-ela suspirou de um jeito afetado.  
-Não me ache precipitado pelo que eu vou dizer, mas acredite eu pensei muito nisso-Marvin retomou-gostaria que se casasse comigo.  
-Eu casar com você?-Missy quis conter uma risada-quer dizer ser sua esposa e continuar morando aqui? Bom... continuaríamos a viver exatamente como estamos, só mudaria eu usar seu sobrenome conforme o costume terráqueo.  
-Eu sei que parece simples mas-ele tomou um grande suspiro-eu não quero que fuja, quero dizer, quero que você tenha certeza da seriedade do compromisso que quero com você.  
-São muitos "queros" numa frase-observou ela-e eu vou ter que acrescentar mais um, porque sim, eu quero me casar com você.  
-Mesmo?-Marvin não conseguiu acreditar.  
-Não era essa a resposta que esperava bonitinho?-ela ergueu as mãos, como se mostrasse o óbvio.  
Eles trocaram um abraço emocionado. A vida dos dois seria muito diferente daqui pra frente.


	13. Chapter 13

Seu casamento foi o mais simples possível. Colocaram suas roupas formais e foram até o cartório da província. Assinaram os papeis, trocaram suas alianças e logo estavam casados. Realmente Missy tinha razão em dizer que a vida deles não tinha mudado, continuavam naquela mesma rotina de trabalho, livros, filmes e aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Continuaram assim por um longo tempo, até que foram surpreendidos por algo já conhecido, Missy tinha ficado doente novamente. É claro que Marvin surtou ao perceber que os sintomas eram os mesmos de uma gravidez, antes que sua esposa percebesse isso. -Eu...-suspirou ele ao lado da esposa deitada-acho que sei o que está acontecendo.  
-Não me deixe nessa aflição toda e me conte logo-suplicou ela. -Todos os sintomas indicam que...-Marvin engoliu em seco cheio de receio-eu não sabia que isso é possível já que você é uma senhora do tempo e eu sou um terráqueo.  
-O que não é possível?-Missy já estava ficando impaciente-seja lá o que for, agora é.  
-Bom...-ele ainda estava tomando coragem-conhece alguém... que seja do seu planeta e tenha um filho com um humano?  
-Aha! Foi isso que aconteceu?-Missy estava satisfeita por desvendar o mistério, mas logo em seguida se assustou-isso quer dizer que eu... Marvin só assentiu ainda nervoso. Missy então começou a gargalhar. Era inacreditável a ela mesma o que estava acontecendo. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ter filhos mas já que tinha acontecido, aceitaria de bom grado.  
-Não se preocupe meu amado-ela assegurou-sei de um caso parecido com o nosso. Meu velho amigo teve uma filha com uma mulher que tinha pais humanos. A menina já é adulta e está super bem.  
-Nesse caso então nosso filho vai ficar bem?-perguntou ele.  
-É claro que vai seu tolinho-Missy lhe deu um tapinha brincando-não é era pra ser pessimista, fique alegre e feliz, meu caro!  
-Acredite eu já estou-Marvin a abraçou.  
_ Marvin estava preocupado enquanto levava a esposa ao hospital. A gravidez de Missy tinha sido normal, durando nove meses, mas ainda assim ele temia o fator alienígena. Foi então que respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Afinal sua amada precisava dele calmo.  
No corredor, ele esperou extremamente inquieto, suas mãos suavam por mais que o clima estivesse frio e seu coração não parava de bater. Então o chamaram para conhecer sua filha, a pequena srta. Adler veio ao mundo numa fria tarde de dezembro.  
-Ela é tão...-Marvin não tinha palavras.  
-Pequena, rosada e chorona-Missy disse em tom de reclamação-mas eu eu amo ela mesmo assim.  
-Sabe que nome vamos dar a ela?-Marvin lembrou que eles ainda não tinham conseguido escolher um nome.  
-Hã...-Missy suspirou-tem que ser terráqueo né? Até porque nomes gallifreyanos são enormes e cansativos pra se chamar. Mas tem um nome gallyfreiano que eu até gosto... Ireneatalianateraley...  
-Que?-Marvin ficou confuso-não, não. Nem pensar. Tenho uma ideia melhor. Podemos chamá-la de Irene Leia Adler. O que acha?  
-Ah...-Missy concordou-Leia por causa da princesa Leia? Amei!  
-Certo então está decidido-Marvin sorriu contente.  
Ele ficou emocionado ao ter chegado ali naquele momento, ele tinha uma família, que finalmente estava completa com a chegada da sua preciosa Irene.


	14. Chapter 14

Irene sempre foi uma menina enérgica, esperta e determinada, falando o que pensava, muito parecida com sua mãe. Marvin sentia orgulho dela, e ficava feliz pela filha ser assim, sem medo de ir atrás de seus objetivos. Mas o que ele mais gostava na personalidade de Irene era ela também ser encantada por Star Wars. Por horas e horas, ela e o pai brincavam de guerra de sabre de luz, Marvin só se sentia um pouco ressabiado com o fato de ela sempre querer ser Darth Vader, enquanto ele era sempre Luke ou Obi Wan.

-Mas o Darth Vader é o melhor personagem-Missy apoiava a escolha da filha.

-Não se preocupe papai-dizia Irene-ele fica bonzinho no final.

-Eu sei mas ele é o vilão da saga toda-Marvin insistia.

-Se quiser eu posso ser o Luke da próxima vez-sugeria Irene.

-Ah não, o Luke é meu-brincava Marvin-e você vai ser sempre a princesa Leia pra mim.

-Nesse caso-Irene deu um sorriso travesso-mal posso esperar pra conhecer o meu Han Solo.

-Ah, eu espero que você espere muito, mas muito tempo-disse o pai preocupado.

-É muita espera numa frase-observou Irene.

-E você parece tanto com a sua mãe-disse Marvin admirado.

-Eu sei-disse a filha no mesmo tom de Han Solo.

Impossível não se lembrar de O Império Contra Ataca.  
_

Já era tarde quando Missy preparava a filha para dormir. Ela seguia todos os hábitos terráqueos, colocar os pijamas, escovar os dentes e ouvir uma história. Tanto Marvin como Missy contavam histórias de ninar à filha. Ele narrava trechos adaptados dos seus livros favoritos, ou até mesmo anedotas inventadas na hora baseando-se em filmes. Já a mãe se relembrava dos tempos e das coisas de Gallifrey e contava a Irene.

-Nós também estudávamos no meu planeta, filha-dizia a senhora do tempo afagando os cabelos de Irene-íamos para a Academia, estudávamos o tempo, suas idas e vindas, suas voltas e reviravoltas, e não se esqueça do espaço, sua imensidão, sua proximidade.

-Era legal então-concluiu Irene-muito diferente da escola daqui.

-Ah mas a minha escola também era entediante-Missy revirou os olhos-porém conhecimento nunca é demais, enfim eu tinha um amigo, um melhor amigo, e juntos éramos os melhores da turma. Chamávamos ele de Theta Sigma. Seu pai me lembra um pouco dele, em certos aspectos. Ele era um grande amigo.

-Onde ele está agora?-perguntou a menina.

-Essa é a grande questão sobre meu amigo-Missy se aproximou de um jeito misterioso-ele está sempre por aí, explorando, aprendendo, ensinando e salvando o mundo quando necessário. Se precisar dele, tenha certeza que ele vai aparecer. Mas só não o chame de Theta Sigma, ele agora é o Doutor.

-Doutor quem?-disse Irene fascinada.

-O Doutor-Miasy riu da velha piada-o amigo da mamãe, agora durma Irene.

-Boa noite mãe-a menina abraçou-a e se aconchegou na cama-obrigada pela história.

-De nada meu amor-Missy sorriu e observou o quanto as duas eram parecidas. Por mais que Missy admirasse o Doutor, era impossível não se lembrar de todas as vezes que ele fora um estraga prazer frustrando seus planos.


	15. Chapter 15

Era muito comum Irene fazer suas tarefas de matemática ao lado do pai enquanto ele fazia seus cálculos de contabilidade.  
De hora em hora, trocavam ajuda um com o outro. Missy os observava tomando um café forte. Irene já tinha 16 anos agora, era determinada, astuta mas tinha uma compaixão comovente por qualquer um que precisasse.  
Nos últimos tempos, Missy sentia uma inquietação dentro de si, como se algo lhe faltasse. Ela tinha tudo que queria, Marvin faria tudo que queria e Irene também, mas ela queria mais.  
Em algumas vezes, eles viram desfiles com a família real pela televisão e o jeito como a rainha era referenciada por todos, à sua volta e longe dela. A uma ordem dela, fariam tudo que ela pedisse. Era disso que Missy sentia falta, poder, controlar ao seu bel prazer quem quisesse e como quisesse. Marvin e Irene já eram controlados por ela, ao mesmo tempo, ela desejaria que os dois vivessem suas vidas como quisessem. Ela os amava e por isso lhes concederia essa certa liberdade.  
-Mãe?-Irene a chamou distante-Mãe!  
-O que foi Irene?-Missy replicou um pouco surpresa.  
-Estou te chamando faz tempo-disse a jovem-eu e papai estamos planejando ver Ameaça Fantasma hoje. Você vai vir conosco não é?  
-Pensei que iriam só no fim de semana-Missy se lembrou.  
-Mas mãe é hoje o dia da estreia!-Irene disse empolgada-Vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou ver um filme de Star Wars no cinema! Acha que eu vou aguentar esperar?  
-O seu pai te mima desse jeito-Missy cortou o assunto um pouco azeda.  
-Não meu amor, tenho que discordar-Marvin se manifestou-ela já fez a sua tarefa, me ajudou com o serviço de casa e até corrigiu um erro nas minhas contas. Ela mais que merece ir ver Star Wars mais cedo.  
-Realmente merece-Missy teve que reconhecer-mas há coisas que tem que conquistar a qualquer custo em vez de fazer por merecer.  
-Não entendi-Irene se preocupou.  
Não era a primeira vez que sua mãe dizia uma frase mandona e narcisista. Fazia parte de sua personalidade.  
-Mas enfim minha querida vamos lá ver o pequeno Darth Vader e se ele parece com você quando era criança-a mãe de Irene deu um sorriso.  
-Legal!-a menina a abraçou espontaneamente, agradecida.

Os Adler compraram a pipoca e se acomodaram na sala de cinema. Pai e filha mal continham a animação, já a mãe começou a achar tudo aquilo entediante, por mais que amasse Star Wars.  
O filme começou, a trilha de abertura empolgando toda a plateia, a aparição de Jar Jar Binx causou múltiplos sentimentos no sr. e srta. Adler. Marvin se espelhou em Qui Jon Jiin e o jovem Obi Wan enquanto Anakin causou suspiros por sua fofura e ousadia. Ao fim da sessão a personagem favorita de Irene era Padmé Amidala. Os Adler ficaram curiosos sobre como a história de Anakin prosseguiria até se tornar Darth Vader.  
Missy observava as pessoas ao seu redor e cada vez mais pensava como seria se cada um daqueles espectadores estivessem sob seu controle.  
"Humanos tolos tão comuns presos a sua vidinha idiota e entediante" pensou Missy enquanto voltavam pra casa "estariam tão melhores se estivessem presos na minha mão, conquistando poder cada vez mais em meu nome".  
"Mas você amava essa vidinha" parte dela dizia "Levaria Marvin e Irene com você em sua busca por poder?"  
"Eles nunca viriam comigo e nunca entenderiam que eu preciso governar, não só essa Terra simplória, mas galáxias, constelações, seres que me serviram como sua verdadeira rainha..."  
O lado conquistador acabou a vencendo.  
A família Adler jantou com o assunto sendo A Ameaça Fantasma.  
-Eu não sei se gostei do Jar Jar Binx-Marvin disse num tom incomodado.  
-Pai!-Irene reclamou-confessa logo que ele é irritante e desnecesário sim.  
-É, talvez-disse ele-mas eu me incomodei mais com uma coisa, o que é esse tal de midchlorians? A força é simplesmente a força, não precisa de outra explicação.  
-Não é?-apontou Irene-mas o jeito que o filme foi montado, ficou um pouco confuso.  
-Também achei-Marvin concordou e notou o silêncio incomum da esposa-não vai falar nada meu amor?  
-Ah hoje estou mais pra ouvir-ela deu um sorriso sinistro.  
À essa altura, Marvin já estava acostumados com ele.  
Irene e Marvin continuaram conversando e rindo e quanto mais observava mais via o quanto eles não faziam parte do seu plano conquistador. Ela queria que continuassem com sua vida pacata e segura. Irene terminou seu jantar e depois de desejar boa noite aos pais, retirou-se para dormir.  
Missy apenas se aproximou lentamente do marido e deu-lhe um longo beijo, as mãos dela estavam firmes em seu pescoço.  
-Eu te amo -sussurrou Missy.  
-Eu também-Marvin sorriu surpreso. Depois, passando pelo quarto de Irene, beijou a testa da filha ainda adormecida.  
Depositou delicadamente um papel sobre seu criado mudo.  
Saiu para o quintal e contemplou a velha TARDIS. Entrou na nave e, ao partir, ouviu aquele som rouco característico, que marcaria o desespero da família que tinha deixado pra trás.


	16. Chapter 16

Ao acordar Irene pareceu sentir que algo estava errado. Lembrou-se de sentir uma presença perto dela na noite anterior. Uma silhueta escura e assombrosa na forma de sua mãe, então só poderia ter sido ela quem havia a visitado.  
Irene esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se ainda sonolenta e estranhando todo aquele silêncio. Geralmente a televisão já estava ligada àquela hora. Mas ela não ouviu nenhum barulho. Preocupada, pulou da cama e, antes que saísse do seu quarto, reparou a folha de papel dobrada sobre seu criado mundo.  
"Tchauzinho,  
Ass. Mamãe".  
Era a única frase que estava escrita naquele papel.  
Irene era esperta e logo deduziu o que aconteceu, mas se recusava a acreditar.  
-Pai!-ela saiu atrás de Marvin, preocupada.  
Andou por toda a casa o chamando e não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Foi quando o viu de costas ajoelhado em meio ao quintal. A velha TARDIS havia sumido.  
-Ela foi embora Irene-disse ele ao notar a presença da filha.  
-Não pai, não temos certeza-Irene já estava ao lado dele o amparado-algo pode ter acontecido, vem vamos procurá-la, não vou desistir enquanto não encontrá-la.  
Marvin esforçou para ficar de pé. Queria ter a mesma esperança que a filha. Para não magoa-la nem entristecê-la, ele a seguiu. Irene liderou as buscas. Primeiro perguntou aos vizinhos se tinham visto sua mãe naquela mãe. Ninguém tinha visto. Saíram nas ruas com uma foto dela perguntando sobre seu paradeiro, também sem resultado.  
Andaram no porto boa parte do dia. Ninguém reconheceu a sra. Adler da foto. Foi quando Irene teve a ideia de ir à polícia registrar o desaparecimento.  
Marvin a impediu imediatamente.  
-Não minha querida-disse ele amargurado-você sabe que não vai adiantar, sabe o quão diferente sua mãe é. Ela ê como um pássaro que não podia voar, preso numa jaula, até recuperar suas asas novamente.  
-Por que...-Irene começou a chorar e mostrou o bilhete da mãe ao pai-Por que ela não disse o motivo de ir embora? Era só o que eu queria entender...  
-Eu também-Marvin disse entre as lágrimas abraçando sua filha.  
Devastados, voltaram para casa. Nenhuma explicação lógica ou ilógica que suas mentes formulassem era suficiente para justificar o que Missy havia feito.  
Ela simplesmente havia os abandonado. Marvin e Irene agora só tinham um ao outro, e assim viveriam, tentando superar juntos o que havia acontecido.


	17. Chapter 17

Era vazia a casa sem ela. Não havia mais riso nem brincadeiras e lentamente a alegria ia se esvaindo. Por dias a finco, Irene tentou pensar em todas as possibilidades possíveis para a partida da mãe. Tudo na tentativa de consolar o pai e manter a esperança de que ela voltaria. Tudo em vão.

Seu pai tentava levar a vida. Pelas manhãs Marvin conseguia apenas beber seu café puro, e mal comia alguma coisa, preocupando a filha cada vez mais.

-Pai-dizia ela-você tem que se alimentar, mamãe deve ter partido para resolver algo urgente e não teve tempo de nos avisar. Deve ter sido isso. Tem que estar bem para quando ela voltar.

-Irene você já tem 16 anos-replicou o pai-por mais que me doa te dizer minha querida mas conheço sua mãe o suficiente pra saber que ela não vai voltar.

-Eu me recuso a perder a esperança e você também deveria fazer isso-Irene disse com sensibilidade.

O tempo foi passando e o espírito dos Adler foi ficando cada vez mais abalado. Marvin mal falava, já não assistia os filmes nem lia os livros que tanto amava. Começou a ter dificuldades no trabalho. Errava um cálculo aqui e ali que era relevado pelos patrões, mas então a maioria das suas contas precisavam de correção e as diferenças eram gritantes.

Sem terem escolha, seus patrões o demitiram.

Naquele dia ele voltou completamente desolado para casa. Não queria e nem conseguia prestar atenção às coisas ao seu redor. Era o que Missy tinha lhe ensinado e o que mais queria agora era esquecê-la.

-Pai-Irene o recebeu em casa preocupada-demorou mais que o costume. O que aconteceu?

-Me demitiram filha-confessou ele, cansado-eu não consigo mais fazer direito a única coisa em que sou bom, o que eu vou fazer?

-É tudo culpa dela!-explodiu Irene com raiva-se ela não nos deixasse não estaríamos nessa situação!

-Shhhh-pediu Marvin se sentindo esgotado-você pode ter razão minha filha, mas no fundo eu já sabia que algo assim poderia acontecer e nada do que façamos pode trazê-la de volta. Ela só vai voltar se e quando quiser.

-Então não somos nada pra ela?-rebateu Irene-ela simplesmente pode fazer o que quiser e fica por isso mesmo?

-Não duvide do amor da sua mãe por nós-seu pai a alertou-independente de ter acabado ou não, por um tempo isso foi real e verdadeiro.

-Se fosse real ela não teria ido embora-a moça afirmou mais uma vez-você não merece passar por isso.

Sem emprego e com uma filha adolescente para criar, entrou em desespero.

Chorava e seu único alento era o consolo que a filha oferecia.

Já Irene, acostumou-se a viver sem a mãe, sua esperança tornando-se rancor. A maior parte de seus colegas de escola tinham uma mãe amorosa e preocupada, que fazia de tudo pelos filhos. Era assim que uma mãe deveria ser para Irene, mas a sua própria mãe não era assim. Missy os havia deixado porque simplesmente queria. E se era assim que sua mãe tinha agido, Irene também agiria assim. Faria tudo que pudesse para conseguir o que queria, menos magoar Marvin como Missy tinha feito. Seu pai não merecia estar sofrendo assim.

Marvin então decidiu que não devia se entregar àquela tristeza e preocupação. Afinal a filha só tinha ele agora. Viajou com Irene até Londres, em busca de um emprego. A possibilidade de se mudarem para lá trouxe um pouco de esperança, ali poderiam recomeçar e reconstruir tudo. Contrataram-no como operário em uma fábrica. Deram-lhe alguns dias para que organizasse tudo em Bristol e se mudassem. Pai e filha deixariam a velha cidade para trás esperando também deixar perdidas as lembranças de Missy.


	18. Chapter 18

O mini caminhão estava estacionado em frente a casa dos Adler. Irene e o pai levavam as últimas caixas de sua mudança até o veículo. Aquela seria a última vez que olhavam para a casa. Por um breve momento Irene lembrou-se de como a velha TARDIS costumava ficar parada no quintal. Lembrando da mãe, deu as costas de uma vez ao lugar e não daria o braço a torcer ao seu coração mole. Marvin por suas vez lutava contra a tentação de olhar para trás. Com pesar conseguiu vencê-la.  
Ao entrarem no veículo um estrondo causado por um raio lhes deu um susto.  
-Vamos antes que chova-avisou o pai à filha e eles rumaram para Londres.  
Não conseguiram evitar a chuva. No meio da estrada, os fortes respingos embaçavam o vidro desafiando o para-brisa, e os ocasionais clarões dos raios atrapalhavam a vista. Marvin sentia os pneus deslizarem na pista molhada e se esforçava para manter as mãos firmes no volante.  
-Pai não é melhor pararmos?-sugeriu Irene preocupada-não foi uma boa ideia dirigir o caminhão.  
-Eu sei-reconheceu Marvin-mas não tinha dinheiro pra pagar um motorista, além disso meus patrões foram generosos em me emprestar o caminhão. Se acharmos um lugar pra ficar nós paramos, tá bom?  
-Está bem papai-ainda assim Irene não ficou tranquila.  
Marvin persistiu com a chuva mais um pouco, que foi se transformando numa tempestade. Não havia hotel ou posto de gasolina no caminho à sua frente.  
Foi quando o clarão rápido apareceu no horizonte. Os faróis do veículo em alta velocidade estava sobre eles numa fração de segundo.  
Marvin tentou jogar o caminhão para a direção oposta, porém a pista molhada e o peso do caminhão os colocou em choque contra o carro em alta velocidade.  
Depois do impacto, a chuva continuava caindo enquanto ambos os motoristas estavam inconscientes.  
Irene havia batido a cabeça com o impacto e ficado tonta, mas mesmo com a visão turva reconheceu a figura inerte do pai, com um talho na testa, que sangrava.  
O pânico da situação provocou lágrimas mas ao ver o celular ligou em busca de ajuda.  
-Por favor é uma emergência!-ela soluçou ao telefone-eu acabo de sofrer um acidente na estrada de Bristol à Londres. Por favor mande ajuda!  
Os minutos esperando os paramédicos pareceram uma eternidade, e neles ela suplicava.  
-Por favor papai não me deixe...  
Os paramédicos a atenderam rapidamente e logo ela estava bem fisicamente, mas sob observação. Perguntaram se ela tinha mais algum parente.  
-Eu só tenho a ele e ele a mim-foi sua resposta categórica.  
Deixaram então que ela o acompanhasse até o hospital mais próximo.  
Irene tentava controlar o pânico e o medo de perder seu pai. Só pensava na injustiça que era um homem inocente passar por tudo isso por causa de alguém que o enganou e arruinou suas vidas lentamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Irene adormeceu no sofá da sala de espera. Não tinha para onde ir e nem sabia o que fazer. No momento o que restava era esperar.  
Foi no meio da manhã, quando ela ainda estava com sono e gastava os últimos trocados com um café da manhã comprado na cantina do hospital que a avisaram que o pai já tinha acordado e que talvez faria bem a ele ver a filha agora. Aquilo foi suficiente para animar o espírito de Irene.  
Marvin ainda estava abatido quando Irene o viu. Curativos cobriam sua testa e parte do rosto, os olhos piscavam lentamente.  
-Senhor sua filha está aqui-anunciou a enfermeira que acompanhava a jovem.  
-Filha...-disse Marvin não a chamando mas duvidando-perdão mas, eu não tenho filha.  
Irene entrou em pânico internamente e sua vontade foi de espernear e gritar e chorar descontroladamente, mas não o fez.  
-Não se lembra de nada?-perguntou ela com cuidado.  
-Lembro que meu nome é Marvin Robert Adler, tenho 39 anos, sou contador da Saunders e Cia-ele disse-sinto muito mas é só isso que me lembro.  
-Eu... eu...-Irene suspirou tentando aguentar o choque daquela situação-eu... sou sua filha biológica, estávamos nos mudando de Bristol para Londres quando aconteceu o acidente que tirou parte da sua memória.  
-Eu também não me lembrava disso-ele falou-me perdoe por isso, eu vi que está triste...  
-Não, não-ela tomou a mão do pai-não se sinta culpado... você é uma vítima, eu vou ter paciência e esperar que se recupere.  
-Olha se precisar de ajuda, qualquer uma que precisar -Marvin se compadeceu-conte comigo, assim que eu sair daqui.  
Irene apenas sorriu concordando, seu pobre coração estava como que esmagado em migalhas. Tudo que ela sabia era que ia esperar e que toda aquela situação era culpa de sua mãe.  
Realizaram exames neurológicos no cérebro de Marvin e constataram que a perda parcial da memória era permanente.  
Irene teve toda paciência de esperar que o tratamento terminasse. Não tinha coragem de chamar Marvin de pai na frente dele, ele ainda estranhava o termo, o que a deixava ainda mais chateada.  
Porém não o culpava, como dizia, seu pai tinha sido vítima como sempre fora.  
-Olha Irene-Marvin a chamou uma vez-eu sei que não tem mais parentes além de mim, mesmo que eu não me lembre, não quero que fique sozinha. Você foi a única que me fez companhia todo esse tempo e se for preciso, digo que lembro que sou seu pai e vou cuidar de você, está bem?  
-Obrigada-ela murmurou aliviada.  
-Além disso, pode me contar sobre a minha, quer dizer nossa vida-avisou Marvin.  
Mas o que Irene queria era que o pai vivesse em paz. Após ser liberado do hospital, ela contou a ele sobre os planos de se mudar pra Londres. Apesar de estranhar isso, Marvin acabou se estabelecendo na capital.  
Contudo, por mais que Marvin cuidasse de Irene e acreditasse na sua história, era difícil aceitar em seu interior que a menina era sua filha. Irene o entendia, mas não podia deixar de se entristecer pela situação.  
Por sorte Marvin perguntou sobre a mãe de sua filha apenas uma vez, no que Irene respondeu categoricamente que ela estava morta, por mais que fosse uma mentira, que o manteria feliz.


	20. Chapter 20

Por mais que Marvin criasse Irene com todo amor e carinho, para ele a moça ainda parecia uma estranha, já que não conseguia imaginar que teve uma filha. Mesmo triste, Irene o compreendia e o amava. E então ela foi crescendo, revoltada e destemida, astuta e ardilosa, disposta a fazer de tudo para conseguir o que queria sem medir consequências. Acabou se tornando como a mãe que nunca mais viu durante muito tempo.

Foi quando ela já era adulta, famosa por suas ações e estilo de vida, e havia aceitado a proposta de ser a esposa e sócia de Jim Moriarty, em uma noite calma e tranquila em sua casa que ouviu o som que invadia seus piores sonhos durante o sono.

A velha TARDIS chegando de algum lugar. Pensou estar ficando maluca, era o cansaço que fazia isso, era a única explicação. Irene não conseguiu conter a menina abandonada dentro de si que estava correndo em busca da mãe. Quando deu por si estava no meio da rua escura e vazia.

-Você ficou igualzinha a mim-disse uma voz que causou arrepios em Irene.

-Não tem o direito de me procurar agora!-Irene rebateu tentando controlar a raiva.

-Ora, ora minha lindinha-Missy quis se aproximar mas Irene se esquivou-agora que cresceu entende porque fiz o que fiz.

A mãe estava mais velha mas a semelhança entre elas era notória. Por mais que se lembrasse dela com raiva, a filha a reconheceria de qualquer forma.

-Não importa seus motivos, não quero saber-disse a mais nova-você não quis mais fazer parte das nossas vidas e não precisa fazer parte agora. Aliás, continue bem afastada, de mim e principalmente do meu pai! Se tem uma coisa que ele não precisa é de você!

-Quanto ao Marvin não se preocupe-Missy a respondeu com irritação-não me interesso mais por ele, não como antigamente, mas não preciso explicar, você sabe como é amar alguém e depois passar.

-Pra alguém tão ausente sabe muito sobre mim-Irene falou com raiva-se quer continuar me observando que seja, apenas me deixe em paz.

-Já vi que não sou bem vinda-Missy fez um beicinho-mas antes de partir, saiba que me orgulho de quem você e aprovo muito seu marido.

Irene também queria defender Jim mas sabia que não era necessário. Se Missy tentasse alguma coisa, Irene o instruiria em como derrotar sua mãe. Antes que a menina abandonada a traísse abraçando a mãe, Irene correu para dentro, dando às costas àquela estranha.

Jim notou a perturbação da esposa e apenas lhe ofereceu um abraço, não se importando em perturbá-la perguntando o porque de sua tristeza. Irene apenas chorou no ombro do marido, querendo esquecer que sua mãe era uma senhora do tempo psicopata e negligente.


	21. Chapter 21

Ela caminhava com certa insegurança apesar da sua típica impecável elegância. Era perigoso ela estar ali, mas o risco valia a pena. Aquele acidente em Bristol se tornara um fantasma, assombrava o relacionamento de pai e filha de uma maneira que nunca mais se tornou o mesmo. Mas Irene se esforçava pelo amor ao seu pai e, com o tempo, o coração de Marvin conseguiu retribuir à altura.

Era um apartamento simples que o pai morava agora. Ele havia conseguido voltar a trabalhar como contador e estava prestes a se aposentar. Irene tocou a campainha ao se posicionar em frente à porta.

Enquanto esperava ouviu o som inconfundível dos sabres de luz e os blasters explodindo. Distinguiu Rey e Finn conversando em meio ao caos. Marvin estava assistindo o Despertar da Força.

Mais um pouco se passou e ele atendeu a porta.

-Querida Irene-exclamou ele feliz, as rugas embaixo dos olhos e na testa se curvando-não esperava que me visitasse tão cedo.

-Eu precisava pai-falou ela com certa timidez-eu quis ter certeza que estava bem.

-Como pode ver eu estou-ele deu um risinho-mas o que a aflige? Parece preocupada. Não é a sua mãe novamente é?

Para Marvin, conforme Irene havia contado, ele conhecera a esposa Missy conversando com ela no meio da rua, viveram felizes por alguns anos, compartilhando o gosto por filmes e livros, até que uma doença quando Irene tinha 13 anos a levou embora. Mesmo nunca tendo isso esclarecido, ele sabia que havia algo mal resolvido entre Missy e Irene.

-Ela era um pouco difícil às vezes-a mulher deu de ombros e tentou se acalmar-mas não se preocupe pai, vou apenas deixar para lá e seguir em frente, não posso mais consertar o que já aconteceu. De qualquer forma, não vim até aqui pra falar da minha mãe.

-Então por que voltou tão rápido?-o pai ficou preocupado-James está bem?

-Sim, está, melhor impossível-explicou ela-eu só senti sua falta e vim lhe fazer um convite.

-Prometo não fazer mais perguntas-percebeu ele-só me diga o que é.

-Vamos ver Os Últimos Jedi?-Irene pediu se sentindo uma criança, lembrando-se das vezes que assistiu Star Wars com Marvin.

-Não acredito que gosta tanto de Star Wars como eu-Marvin sorriu-sim, sim, vamos minha querida.

-Foi você quem me ensinou a gostar-respondeu ela-então vamos.

-Deixe só eu regar as plantas e já estou indo-disse Marvin entusiasmado-não assisti o filme ainda, meio que estava esperando você.

Irene sorriu ao ver que seu pai aceitara o convite. Era maravilhoso vê-lo feliz e sem lembranças ruins.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, ela olhou de relance as estrelas no céu noturno. As estrelas tinham trazido a felicidade à Marvin, mas também muito sofrimento. No fim, alguns males vieram para o bem e o homem que mais merecia ser feliz para Irene estava exatamente assim, independente das estrelas.


End file.
